challenge : restoration
by vewtwo
Summary: This is a challenge I propose to raise


hello,

Here is a challenge for all those who are a fan of naru / hina and harem.

restoration

Three years after the Kyubi attack , six months before the birth of Hanabi , a terrible disease eradicated clansmen Hyuga . Even Tsunade returned to the village at the request of his master Third Hokage Hiruzen has could do nothing to prevent it . But despite all discover what disease . By examining a sample of blood , Tsunade knew who to ask for remedy with Jiraiya .

Only two men were spared : Neji had been isolated in time with his father Hizashi .

The disease had a virus designed to eliminate all men in one very specific clan through blood ties . So anyone outside the clan would be reached. Who created it ? A kunoishi Nadeshiko with scientific knowledge, there has years but was banned by the head of the village at the time. Why ? because she had been raped by ninja.

Anyway , before being sentenced , she made the remedy, which was sent by the daughter of the current village chief Nadeshiko : Shizuka , making immunize our two survivors. It had been stolen by a ninja who had a grudge against the hyuga clan and contaminates quietly one of the members as a farewell gift , by infiltrating the area .

Result: the Hyuga clan , now composed almost women , is reduced in number. But is still powerful. And it remained a secret in Konoha and elsewhere.

On his deathbed , Hiashi bade the Third Hokage , his wife Keiko (or Hitomi , or any name that suits you better), and Old ( new board members ) to inform them of his last wishes :  
- Give the title of chieftain to his wife waiting for Hinata or Hanabi is old enough to bear this title, unless Neji accept the title.  
- Adopt Naruto Uzumaki to love and protect him, because he and Hinata are meant to marry and thus allow the rebirth of the Hyuga clan by combining the blood of Uzumaki , as well as that of the latter . And especially to allow him to become Hokage

- Dissolve the soke and bunke . Allowing his brother and nephew to have a better life.

The story can happen like in the series, understood the sacrifice of Hizashi . But there will be several changes :

For women Hyuga , their roles will be this:

- Mothers and more than twenty years , give him all the love he would have had from her biological mother and discreetly protect by them anywhere in the village , protecting the villagers.

- Those under the age of Naruto and less than twenty years ( when he was twelve years old ) will be very close to the fox, early in his life. And over time , they will be more in love with him .

- Most young people are only as sisters and Naruto will be the same for it in return.

- But the female members of the Hyuga clan have an advantage that only Naruto knows.

- Naruto is intelligent, educated and wise, while being funny, friendly and loyal to the members of the clan and village. And also a bit of a joker . Dice age to understand , Naruto learns the clan chief , who is the son , and what he has in him and why. What motivate you to want to become the Hokage.

- It will have learned some techniques Hyuga , given the incredible nature reserve chakra.

- The team will consist of Naruto / Hinata and Shizuka or a village girl who is the rival of Hinata . The sensei Kakashi is supported by a jonin Hyuga . The ninja copier fall in love and vice versa.

- Hinata will be much less shy and super strong thanks to Naruto that will help the future . Both children will meet the day hinata will manhandled by three boys ( in the episode where Hinata tries to protect Naruto Pein ) , a few months before the tragedy . It will also be bisexual , but his one man will obviously Naruto like all other women.

- Shizuka or another girl will be the biggest rival of Hinata to be with Naruto. But you can choose two alternatives for Shizuka if you choose :

- Or she will realize that she also likes Hinata the same way as Naruto

- Or it Sagiri meet , fall madly in love and will go with him. The latter remain alive no matter what.

Naruto under the CRA will have a harem of women constituted almost hyuga including hinata main wife, betrothed to him from the beginning . Three or four other foreign women will join with the blessing of Hinata . So the lemon . Sexual relationships begin early in the series or Shippuden , it is you who decide .

Neji be with Tenten

Hanabi with konohamaru since the beginning of the academy.

For more precision , because I could not do everything , you can send me your questions via private messages, especially for the benefit of women Hyuga


End file.
